This invention relates to work space environmental systems and particularly to a distribution duct that can be mounted at selective levels on such a system and which can carry wiring for power distribution or data transmission, or piping for fluid supplies.
A common form of work environment system employs a series of spaced columns to which are attached panels, legs, table surfaces, cabinets, shelves, and the like, to form a customized work station. One form of such systems uses columns that are perforated to define a series of openings that receive hooks for supporting the work surfaces, shelves, and cabinets.
Such work environment systems typically require electrical outlets and connections for telephone and other data transmission lines. Generally, the power lines and data lines have been housed in a baseboard that extends between the bottoms of adjacent columns. If the wiring must extend into the space between another set of columns, it will typically pass through openings formed in the columns. When distribution ducts are provided at levels above the baseboard, they are either mounted on the face of a panel or wholly within a panel, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,835 issued Oct. 31, 1989 to James O'Kelley, et al. for "Work Space Management System".
It is a principal object of the invention to provide distribution ducts that are contained between adjacent columns and extend laterally from the columns to allow wiring or piping to pass the face of a column into the space beyond the column.
It is a further object of the invention to provide distribution ducts which are accessible from both the front and rear sides of the columns.
It is also an object of the invention to provide distribution ducts which can be mounted at a variety of selectable positions along the length of the columns.